


Starry Nights

by likingthistoomuch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likingthistoomuch/pseuds/likingthistoomuch





	Starry Nights

All the characters belong to BBC and HRH Moftiss. I just own my ideas…..

“Are you guys even remotely my friends??? As in, really…???” Molly gasped in disbelief and disappointment. She was sitting across Mary and John in the Bart’s cafeteria during lunch break, looking at the photos pasted all over the internet. The Watsons, along with entire Holmes family, were snapped at the premiere of a sold-out play the previous evening at the West End.  
  
Mary shifted uncomfortably in her seat, glancing at her husband with an “I told you so” look. “Err...even we didn’t know Sherlock was bringing Janine, Molly. He just sprung up the invite on us last morning, his parents were forcing both their boys to accompany them and Sherlock insisted we tag along. We were ferried around and made ready by Mycroft’s people. Do you really think that John would have a jacket that fit so well?” Mary tried to joke weakly.  
  
Molly narrowed her eyes at Mary and then looked at a photo that captured the entire group. The Holmes parents looked regal and seemed as if they did this on a regular basis. Mycroft was dressed as usual in a three piece suit; Sherlock looked gorgeous in his black jacket and bowtie; Janine looked stunning on her part, dressed up in a dark green dress that reached just above her knees. Mary’s red dress matched the tie John wore. Molly had to admit that the entire group looked polished within an inch of their lives.  
  
“Mary, I am not bothered that Sherlock asked Janine to accompany him, of course he did. Look at the photos; they make one eye catching couple. What other options did he have? No way was I going to walk on that red carpet without tripping or making a fool of myself. No no no, Janine was the perfect choice…..What I cannot believe is that you attend an event of my favouritest actor and not even get a token autograph for me. You know how big a fan I am and yet you forget……I’m heartbroken to be honest. And totally pissed at you too. I don’t expect Sherlock to even know who starred in the play, forget it might be someone I admire, but you, you knew.” Molly accused and actually sulked.  
  
As the lunch break ended and she went back to her office to get the papers for the next autopsy, Molly saw an unmarked envelope on her table. She gasped when she saw the contents.  
  
Inside was a photograph of the two men whom she considered the most beautiful in the world (ok, one more than the other but it didn’t matter then). Both set of blue eyes were looking at the camera, with a smile on one face and a smirk on the other, and a drink in their hands. It was a photograph from last evening’s event. Turning it around, she read the inscription behind.  
  
A warmth spread through her heart and she smiled when saw scribbled across, “To the best pathologist in whole of London…(If Sherlock says so, it must be true)…wish I could meet you too. With loads of love,  
  
x Tom Hiddleston”


End file.
